1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a framed dartboard, and more particularly to a framed dartboard in which a magnetic rubber pad is enclosed in a case member of a picture frame that can provide interior decorations or game designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional dart game, the dart game is typically designed to utilize a magnet formed at the distal end of a dart which can be adhered to the dartboard made of a steel plate. But such a dart game has a problem concerning the noise generated at the moment when the dart thrown comes into contact with the dartboard.
To solve such a noise problem, a soft sheet dartboard has been introduced. However, because the dartboard can be flexibly swung back and forth as it is made of a soft material, it produces other problems. At the moment when the magnet dart thrown by the user hits the dartboard, it can be slid off because the board cannot support the impact. For example, when the dart hits the outer periphery of the dartboard, it can be slid off with the soft sheet swung by the impact force of the magnetic dart; or especially when it hits a bottom side of the dartboard, it falls off after being slid by the weight of the magnet dart flying in a parabolic trajectory.